1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of insert. More particularly, this invention relates to a new type of insert which may be used in connection with an agricultural tool for forming a furrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proper positioning of materials, particularly seeds, into a v-shaped furrow formed in the ground requires special care in forming the furrow in order to orient the materials within the furrow to the best advantage. Conventionally, this has been accomplished by a wide variety of tools such as a furrow forming disk or a furrow forming runner of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,972.
Although the many known variations on furrow forming tools such as disks and furrow forming runners have been proven to perform satisfactorily, further improvements on prior art furrow forming tools is desired.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,972, a major problem with previously known furrow forming tools is wear. Wear of a furrow forming tool causes the v-shaped furrow to lose its angular profile such that as seeds are placed into the furrow the seeds may bounce out of the furrow or come to rest at various locations in the lower portion of the furrow in contrast to being placed at bottom dead center as typically occurs when the furrow forming tool is in an unworn state. In addition, wear of the furrow forming tool over time causes a reduction in the depth of the furrow being formed necessitating continual adjustment of the cutting depth of the furrow forming tool resulting in lost time and diminished cost-effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,972 suggests the use of a wedge-shaped follower for use with a soil-slicing furrow forming tool to increase the useful life of the slicer by decreasing the wear caused by the abrasive effect of the soil. PCT Patent No. WO 85/03618 also suggests the use of a ceramic insert to prevent wear. However, it will be appreciated that a wedge shaped follower contributes to the cost and complexity of the tool and a ceramic insert is expensive, tends to fracture in hard and rocky soil and is difficult to attach to a tool.
The present invention is concerned with a unique insert geometry applicable for use in an agricultural furrow forming tool. Although the prior art has suggested the need to prevent wear of a furrow forming agricultural tool during use, the prior art has not suggested the use of a cemented tungsten carbide insert having a unique geometry which may be simply and effectively secured to an agricultural tool to prevent wear. It will be appreciated that if an insert is positioned incorrectly with respect to the longitudinal cutting edge of an agricultural tool or is of an improper geometry, the bonding integrity of the insert to the tool may be compromised and the tool may perform inadequately.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved insert geometry which can be molded to form a finished product and effectively bonded to an agricultural tool for use in an abrasive rocky soil.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a uniquely shaped insert that is economical to manufacture and may be effectively bonded to an agricultural tool to provide an increased wear life over conventional furrow forming agricultural tools.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a furrow forming tool capable of providing an increased wear life over alloyed and unalloyed irons and steels by the use of an insert in accordance with the present invention.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a furrow forming tool which will reduce the downtime necessitated for the replacement of worn furrow forming tools, improve seed to soil contact, improve the efficiency of the planter and create a v-shaped furrow of uniform depth.